


Once In a Roadtrip- FFXV AU

by lucisfenrir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, somewhat gory, vampire, vampire!Noctis, werewolf!Gladiolus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucisfenrir/pseuds/lucisfenrir
Summary: The day was like any other, the city of Insomnia was bustling and noisy. It was truly a city noting to its name, sleepless. Inside this city was a special kind of man, Creatures would lurk once the streetlights come on. One of its best kept secrets was the line of supernaturals in the royal circle. King Regis who belonged to a family line of vampires, chose to give up his immortality to help sustain the wall over the city. Regis also had an heir, Prince Noctis who had managed to stay a Dhampir most of his human life had finally gave into the lust of blood at twenty years old and that was where he’d stay.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto put his belongings in a small duffel bag and tossed it on his bed. It was so lonely sometimes without his parents around. They had decided to give him the apartment as a birthday present to finally give him space. Space wasn’t what he wanted, his parents were constantly gone at work and with what little time they were home it was fickle enough.

Unfortunately, Prompto wasn’t blessed with a nice car. He either had to depend on Noctis picking him up or finding a tram to take him to the citadel. As if on cue a knock rang on the door, he opened the door to find his best friend standing against the doorway as if a wall was stopping him from coming through. 

“What are you doing? Weren’t we supposed to meet at the citadel?” Prompto said while scratching his head. 

“Well I know you don’t have a car, and we didn’t want to wait for you to catch a tram” Noctis teased while pulling his bangs back through his fingers, they fell back in place exactly where they were. 

“Come in, I still have some stuff to get together” Prompto gestured him to come inside. 

“Ok but you gotta hurry, the rest of the gang is waiting in the Regalia” Noctis had no urgency in his voice, it wasn’t like they could do anything to him without exposing what they were to Prompto. Noctis smiled to himself and took up Prompto’s invitation inside. As he entered the apartment he could feel Ignis and Gladiolus scoffing glances from the car. He tuned his ears to hear if they were complaining but he heard nothing but gentle sighs. 

“I just have to grab my camera and I’m set” Noctis looked around the room he could smell the faint aroma of a burger and fries. The salty flavor of fries and a good burger no longer intetested him, the most important thing in life for him was to keep his thirst quenched so he wouldn’t have to hurt anyone who came within a foot of him. 

“Did you have a burger for lunch?” Noct krinkled his nose. 

“No, but I did have one last week” Prompto was confused by the question, he had cleaned and vacuumed almost 5 times before today. The smell would be well gone by now. 

“Guess it takes the smell awhile to leave” Prompto nervously shook off the topic. 

“Yeah probably” Noctis was already leaned against the wall as if to fall asleep. 

“Oh no you don’t! I’m all ready I just need to pack my cam-” Prompto tripped sending his camera flying forward. On impulse Noctis caught it in thin air, he attempted to catch his friend as well but missed. 

“I don’t remember you being so agile” Prompto batted his crownsguard attire off. 

“Eh no big deal” Noct shrugged, “We need to get going if we want to get moving before the sun goes down”. 

“Right” Prompto ushered Noct out the door and they proceeded to the car. 

“Well finally” Gladio reached across the door to open it for his majesty. Noctis motioned for Prompto to sit in the middle, “No thanks I think I’ll ride shotgun” He insisted. 

“Suit yourself, we won’t bite” Gladiolus raised his eyebrows and looked at Noctis who was snorting lightly. There was only a certain amount of time they could get away with the inside jokes, Prompto had no idea what he was getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

After a good hours worth of driving the sun was finally setting for day. “We have some options” Iggy adjusted his glasses. 

“We can either stay at a hotel or one of the caravans by Hammerhead”. Noctis twitched his nose and sat up in his seat 

“Caravan, there’s less people”. Gladiolus mumbled something under his breath that not even the human ear could detect. Noctis chuckled and settled back in the carseat. 

“Is there something I’m missing?” Prompto looked side to side from Noctis to Gladiolus. 

“It’s nothing trust me” The prince swatted the idea with his hand as if it was in the air. Ignis pulled into the Hammerhead Garage, at first glance you could tell business was booming. People pulling in and out of the garage’s and gas pumps. Some people were even hanging out at some of the tables and plastic chairs dispersed around the property. Where they were staying was a slightly beat up old caravan at the leftmost side of the lot. It was located towards a small diner that worked hand and hand with Hammerhead to insure guests kept coming. 

Noctis immediately jumped from his seat. Ignis turned his head 

“Hold your horses Noct, we still have to reserve the key to it”. Noctis complied and let out distressed sigh. Prompto took notice to his best friends behavior. Why was Noctis being so compliant?, normally he would have just brushed what Iggy told him and done it anyways. He also noticed Noctis’ mood had done a complete one eighty since they left, 

“Hey Noct everything okay?”. 

“I’m fine” Noctis snorted. 

“Someone’s hungry” Gladio chuckled and got out of the vehicle. 

“Hey Prince Charming, come with me to get this key”. Noctis groaned and got out of the Regalia. Gladiolus and Noctis walked into the diner, leaving Ignis and Prompto by themselves. Meanwhile in the diner Gladiolus located the owner of the diner and pulled Noctis along with him. Noctis had a special gift as a vampire he could trance humans into doing whatever he pleased. Considering they were flat broke, this talent was going to get them the caravan free for the night. 

“Excuse me sir, is the caravan for rent this evening?” Gladio set his hands on the counter. 

“I don’t know if this’ll work, my tank isn’t exactly full” Noctis muttered, 

“You mean to tell me you didn’t feed off any of the maids while you were leaving?” Gladio whispered back. 

“No I don’t do that anymore”, Noctis sighed. The owner walked in from the backroom, 

“Alright boys, the caravan will be 35 gil for the night”. Noctis leaned in slowly and planted his palms on the counter. 

“Are you sure we can’t have it for free, just this once?” Noctis locked eyes with the owner. 

“N-No I’m afraid we have to…charge a fee” The owner was slowly slipping into a trance. 

“Please, may I have it for free?” Noctis smiled showing his teeth, he was finding joy in this.

“I-I don’t know”, The owner stuttered. Noctis held out his hand prompting for the keys. The owner lifted the keys 

“You know what you boys can have it for free, On the House!” He set the keys in Nocts hand. 

“Thank you” and with that he turned around and began walking to the door. Gladio followed behind laughing, “Showoff”, he snorted and off they went. 

When they got back to the caravan Ignis and Prompto were already sitting at the table and chairs as if Ignis already knew Noctis would just compel the owner. “We got em!” Noctis jingled the key. 

“I had no doubt” Ignis’ tone sounded unamused. 

“I’m sure you must be hungry Noct”, Ignis was teasing. Noct’s throat was starting to feel horse. He’s held his thirst in for quite sometime now. 

“I’m fine” Noctis winced, even talking was a strain to him. “I need to go lay down”. He quickly went into the caravan and pulled himself under some blankets. His mouth began to ache, he knew this feeling all too well and what it meant. 

“Noctis are you okay?” Prompto stuck his head in the van. Noctis could hear his somber heartbeat, He could feel his fangs starting to spurt from his gums, he resisted and gritted his teeth. 

“Prompto go…please” Noctis winced almost trying not to cry. Prompto only came closer. 

“Prompto” Noctis groaned. Prompto set his hand on the arm of the couch Noctis was laying in. 

“I’m sorry…” Noctis lunged from out of the blanket and pushed Prompto to the ground. All Prompto could do is gasp. Above him was his best friend who had the face of a monster. Sharp teeth bared like a daemon that they’d once encountered. Noctis lowered his head to bite Promptos neck. Ignis walked into the caravan not one bit surprised by what he saw. 

“Noct! compose yourself!” He snapped his fingers. Noctis winced grabbing his head and rolled over next to Prompto. 

“Stop! I’m sorry, Please…I’m starving!” He whined like a spoiled child. Ignis was bursting brain vessels in Noctis’ head, due to his accelerated healing they would just repair themselves and burst again. Ignis released him and Noctis pulled himself up and laid against the lower cabinets.

His eyes were dark, and his canines still poked out the corners of his mouth. “Noctis?” Prompto managed to leap across the room after Noctis unpinned him. He crawled back toward his friend and extended his arm out. 

“Here, I’m not exactly sure what you are, but considering you were drooling over my neck” he chuckled. Noct hesitated then grabbed his wrist and bit down slowly. He let out a relieved sigh and pulled Prompto closer. 

“Ok Noct…” Prompto started going cross eyed. 

“Noctis…stop…I…can’t”. Noctis came to and let go of Prompto. His fangs slowly receded and his eyes returned to their bluish hue, He looked human again. 

“I’ll tell you everything…tomorrow”


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis left the caravan to get some air. His body was jittery and filled with energy, he wondered why he didn’t feed more often. He felt great but most importantly he wanted more, but he couldn’t. He did not want to turn into a monster, even if it was in his nature. 

“Everything all right?” Prompto stepped outside stretching his hands. “I think so” Noctis looked down. “I should be asking if you’re okay.” He kicked some gravel with his boot. 

“I’ll be okay, just a little lightheaded” Noctis did take note to the way Prompto was moving, slightly off center as if he were on a tightrope. “It just itches a lot” Prompto raised his wrist and pushed his bracelets down his arm revealing two perfectly made holes. The wound was clean but still swollen. “And to even think you didn’t even bite that hard” Prompto was still scratching it like two bug bites. 

“My teeth are kinda strong, my bad” Noctis frowned. 

“Ehhh it’s cool…wait I’m not gonna turn into a vampire right? That is what you are right!?” Prompto looked worried. 

“Yes that’s what I am, but don’t worry it’s a lot more complicated for me to turn you” Noctis assured, “And I would never turn you unless it was an emergency, still I’d only do it at your expense”. 

“Phew…” Prompto sighed. Occasionally during the conversation Gladio would poke his head out, Noctis was unsure if he was worried about him attacking Prompto again or he was making sure he didn’t tell the other side of the truth. 

“Hey, you too get back inside and get some sleep before the sun comes back up”, Gladio’s voice was sharp but gravely 

“Oh I forgot to ask, how are you able to be in sunlight? Unless my lore is wrong” Prompto went to step up into the caravan. 

“It normally would, but dad gave me this charm”, Noctis reached into his jacket pocket and his palm revealed a charm in the shape of Regis’ notable emblem. The trinket was even intricately decorated with gold. 

“Oh wow” Prompto couldn’t help but be completely mesmerized by it. 

“The ring of Lucii could also protect me, but dad still needed it for magic” Noctis shrugged his shoulders and set the charm back in his pocket. 

“I can tell you anything else you want to know tomorrow” Noctis yawned causing his canines to elongate, he looked like a lion that just woke from a nap. 

“Uhh Noct” Prompto pointed at his teeth trying to alert him. Noctis paused for a slight moment then ran his tongue against his teeth. He immediately shut his mouth the minute it hit his sharp teeth. It wasn’t light outside but they couldn’t risk someone seeing, it was already alerting enough when people heard shouting earlier. 

“Night” Noctis patted his friends back and walked into the caravan. He quickly found a spot on the couch and covered his head with a blanket. The next morning, Ignis and Gladiolus were already up for the morning. The two decided to head to the diner to grab some breakfast. On the other hand Prompto and Noctis were still fast asleep. Noctis was awakened by the scent of bacon and eggs filling his nostrils but he wasn’t enticed by the aroma anymore, Any smell of human food made him feel faint.

“Rise and shine buddy” Prompto patted Noctis’ head. Noct groaned and rubbed his face. Gladiolus and Ignis returned with a small doggy bag filled with some breakfast items. 

“You guys got us some food!” Prompto’s eyes glittered. 

“Yeah, for you at least” Ignis answered, “His majesty won’t have any taste for this”. Noctis scowled and sat with his friend as he dug into his food. He watched envious, it had been a long time since he’d been able to enjoy the food the world had to offer. He reminisced in eating Ignis’ perfect cooking, now his cooking tasted bland and made him gag yet everyone around him could enjoy it. As Noctis was lost in thought, Prompto had quickly finished off the last of his breakfast. 

“Ok I want to learn more about you” Prompto smiled, he had the thought to nudge Noctis shoulder but figured Noctis wasn’t in the mood. 

“What do you want to know?” Noctis folded his hands in his lap. 

“Can you see yourself in mirrors?” 

“Yep” 

“Garlic?” “It tastes horrible now, but it doesn’t have an effect on me” 

“Stab to the heart?” Prompto leaned raising an eyebrow. 

“Erm…Yeah that’s probably one of the three things that could kill me” 

“The other two?” 

“Well you already know about sunlight, and I guess the only other thing would be a werewolf bite” 

“Those exist too!?” Prompto gulped, little did he know he was right next to one. Noctis could help but let out a sadistic giggle. Gladiolus was across the room reading his book, he could hear the conversation but paid no mind whatsoever to it. 

“Well I’d hate to interrupt but it’s time to get going, we need to make sure we get to Lady Lunafreya in time” Ignis cut in. 

“Does she know what you are?” Prompto began grabbing his belongings while looking at Noctis awaiting an answer. 

“Yeah…that was an awkward journal entry” Noctis cringed, “How long ago was that?” he thought. All he could remember was awkwardly telling his childhood friend that he had become a bloodsucking demon. Luna of course did not care, She already knew of the Caelum bloodline and what they were cursed with. Gladiolus closed his book and headed outside the caravan, he sulked Noctis in the shoulder causing Noct to shutter. The boys all headed to The Regalia, once everyone was settled Ignis turned on the engine. Noctis always became relaxed by it’s sound, it reminded him of his childhood. He remembered catching fireflies outside the wall, he recalled being eager to tell his father everything he did when he returned from his trip. 

“Where to next?” 

“Galdin Quay” Ignis answered, he turned the vehicle down the road with a huge sign labeled “GALDIN QUAY THIS WAY”. Noctis shut his eyes and dozed off. He could get some sleep before the next stop on their trip.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride was quiet as always, everyone kept to themselves and didn’t talk. Prompto was occupied with looking at the bite mark on his hand. He ran his fingers over the two neatly poked holes, remembering how it felt like someone stabbing a barbecue fork into his wrist. It had healed quite a bit since the last time he checked it.

“We could always say you got bit by a giant spider” Gladiolus teased.

“Yeah” Prompto exhaled, he was looking at Noctis who was still asleep and he would probably stay like that until they arrived in Galdin Quay.

“You’re not afraid of him…are you?” Gladiolus put extra emphasis on his words. 

“I don’t know, the way he looked when he had me pinned to the ground was scary” Prompto frowned, “That wasn’t Noctis, that was a monster. If Ignis wouldn’t have been there…”

“He probably would have killed you, there’s not really any sugarcoating to it” Gladio’s words were thick and left a drop in Prompto’s stomach, “I didn’t know he had gone that long without feeding, he decided to mention it to me just yesterday. Point is we’ll just have to make sure he stays fed, there’s a part of him that kicks in if he hasn’t had anything to drink.”

“That was definitely the side I saw” Prompto laughed nervously. 

“We really need to find some way for you to protect yourself from him, never know when we’ll have another episode” Gladio scratched his chin.

“I don’t want to hurt him” Prompto interjected.

“It’s nothing to him, I’m not asking you to stake him through the heart” Gladiolus chuckled, “Just anything you can find near you to stab him in the side or something” 

“Seems a little medieval don’t you think?” 

“He’ll heal, would you rather have him drain the life from you?” Gladio pointed his finger toward Prompto.

“N-no”

“That’s what I thought” Gladiolus crossed his arms.

“We’re almost to Galdin Quay” Ignis informed, hearing his voice was jarring considering he hadn’t spoken a word the entire trip.

Noctis started to open his eyes and reached his hands over his head, yawning loudly. Ignis pulled into a parking space and shut the car off.

“Well that didn’t take too long!” Prompto smiled. He hoped Noctis didn’t hear the conversation he had with Gladiolus. He didn’t like the ideal of having to injure his friend. 

“I’m starving, could probably eat a whole Garula right about now” Gladio rubbed his stomach.

“You probably could” Noctis rolled his eyes.

The group made their way to a small pier where a nice restaurant was located. Ignis got a table and they began surveying the menus that were decoratively placed on the table. 

“Is everyone ready to order?” A woman walked up to the table, her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She was wearing proper waitress attire, her dress shirt just slightly revealed her neck. Noctis turned his head away, he could try to keep eye contact with the girl but his attention would slowly veer to her neck sure enough. 

“I’ll have your house salad” Ignis smiled politely. The waitress nodded and wrote on her notepad.

“Garula steak, medium well” Gladio chimed in next.

“Garula for me too, but make it medium rare” Noctis set down his menu, and looked at the waitress.

“Pink Center and some blood?”

“Perfect” Noctis smiled, something about it was almost sinister.

“And you?” The waitress put attention on Prompto.

“I’ll have a burger, everything on it should be good” He scratched his chin.

“Alright, I’ll have everything out as soon as possible!” She put her notepad away and rushed on her way to put the order in. 

“We still have hardly any money” Gladiolus remembered, they had to compel themselves a way into a place to stay and everyone saw how that turned out.

“Noctis cannot do it again” Ignis’ voice was stern, “He surely doesn’t get enough blood to have such power”. Compulsion was for vampires that fed constantly, more blood meant more power. Without power Noctis really couldn’t use much of his abilities that came with being a vampire.

“Well we have to do something” Noctis groaned, slouched in his seat. He was already parched. 

“Your food is here!” The waitress cut in, she placed everyone’s food on the table. 

“Enjoy!, I’ll be back later with your check” She nodded and went on her way again.

Noctis cut into his medium rare steak, and took a bite, “Well it’s not human blood but it’ll do”.

“Oh so that’s why you got your steak hardly cooked” Prompto said while chewing some of the burger he just took a bite out of. Ignis had warned him once about talking with his mouth was full. 

“Huh? Well yeah that’s why I even ordered one” 

It took everyone a good thirty minutes to finish eating, once the waitress took note she pranced over to give them their bill.

“That’s right, we have no where close to enough gil to pay for this” Gladiolus chuckled nervously.

“Why did we eat here then exactly?” Noctis stared at Gladio.

“Don’t look at me, Ignis is the one with the good plans” Gladio shifted all the attention on Ignis. 

Ignis always knew what to do…


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis had managed to pull a few strings and got the restuarant owner to do a few hunts in exchange for their bill. Galdin Quay had a huge daemon problem at night, There were tons of dangerous creatures out running around during the day that endangered the resort population.

“It’s getting late we should find a place to rest for the evening” Ignis suggested.

“Sounds good specs” Noctis nodded. 

After finding a small haven on a plateau near the beach, Gladiolus started to pitch the tent while Noctis and Prompto gathered some chairs. Ignis stood and supervised since he had no cooking to do. Once the tent was pitched, Prompto went inside and looked over the pictures that he had taken on his camera. He was disturbed by the sound of quarreling and growling. 

“What are you two-” Prompto was stopped mid sentence. He saw Noctis and Gladiolus about an inch from each others faces. Noctis’ fangs were bared and his eyes glowed a deep red. What caught Prompto off guard was Gladiolus also barring teeth of his own and glowing yellow eyes. 

“Alright that’s enough!” Ignis yelled sharply, As soon as the last word escaped his mouth and the two dropped to their knees.

“Oww ow ow!” Noctis and Gladiolus shouted in sync.

“What was it this time?” Ignis sighed.

“The little brat decided trip over and ruin the fire” Gladiolus pointed at Noctis.

“I wouldn’t have to trip if you didn’t topple so close over me!” Noctis whined.

“Bloodsucker!” Gladiolus teased.

“Dog!” Noctis shouted back.

Ignis rolled his eyes, “This happens all the time” Ignis looked toward Prompto.

“It’s as if I’m babysitting two children”

“Wait so Gladio is a-” Prompto started.

“A werewolf, surprise! You’re the only human on this trip” Gladiolus got up and scratched his head.

“Only Human…Ignis what are you?” 

“I’m basically a human, “normal” should have been the word he should have used. I’m a necromancer, as you can see my hands are tied keeping these two on a leash” 

“Oh” Prompto suddenly found himself out of depth, not only was he not part of the royal circle he was the only normal here.

Noctis finally arose from the ground groan lightly.

“When you gonna plan on telling me Noct?”

“I figured things would run it’s course” Noctis shrugged.

“Your bodyguard is one of the things that could kill you!” Prompto clamored. 

“If he does his job, we should be fine” Noctis hissed, “I’m hungry”

“Well go find some animal to feed on” Gladiolus groaned, he was in no mood to hear the prince’s complaints. 

Noctis groaned and walked off. 

“Anybody up for a snack? I could fix some toast with jelly before bed” Ignis fixed his glasses.

An hour passed and the boys were starting to wonder where Noctis might have walked off to. Prompto kept in mind what Gladio said about vampires when they get hungry. He could illustrate in his mind what Noctis would look like, fangs bared and ready to attack. His mind would be turned off, only acting on instinct. Suddenly a high pitched scream chimed off in the distance.

“You don’t think…” Gladiolus’ said nervously.

Ignis turned on his heel and began running in the direction the scream came from. Gladiolus trailed after taking lead, if anyone would lead them to Noctis it be him. Prompto followed close behind trying to keep up with Ignis. Gladiolus paused causing the Ignis and Prompto to ram into his back like two halted train cars. Their view was Noctis hiding behind a post from below the docks watching a couple skip rocks, he sniffed and turned his head to the side just enough to see his shiny red eyes glowing through his dark hair. 

“Noctis don’t” Gladiolus whispered.

Noctis looked forward again, he wasn’t going to listen. He crept closer and closer to the couple. Ignis focused his magic on Noctis. Noctis let out a small whine loud enough to alert the couple of who was coming near them. Noctis hissed and pushed on baring his fangs. Two opposite forces were pulling on him and he no longer knew which way to really go. The couple dropped their rocks and ran for the top of the dock. 

“No!” Noctis cried. 

Ignis was too exerted and let go of Noctis. Gladiolus sprinted to Noctis and attempted to pin him down. Noctis wiggled free of Gladio and frantically ran after the couple.

“Prompto, I’m gonna need you to do something you’re not gonna want to do” Gladio shouted.

No… I can’t!


	6. Chapter 6

Prompto you have to do this, I promise you he’ll be okay!” Ignis was centimeters from Prompto’s face. He nodded and aimed his gun and fired his gun. Noctis shuddered at the sound of the firing. It took him a few seconds to realize he was even shot. Prompto let go of the gun causing it to materialize into to crystals as Noctis hunched over.

“Warned ya to stop” Gladio chuckled slightly and threw the prince over his shoulders.

“He’ll be fine Prompto, he’s just gonna take a nap he loves those”

“Yeah but not like that!” Prompto contested.

“Your bullets are nothing to his kind, they hurt sure but its nothing but a peashot damage wise” Gladio explained.

“Lets just worry about getting some lodging for the night” Ignis pressed up his glasses, he too was exulted about harming the prince in such a way.

When the group entered their room for the night Gladiolus set Noctis on one of the chairs. His body sulked against the arm rest. Prompto was overflowing with guilt, how could he do something like this to someone he cared about?

“Hey Noct you alright?” He said nervously.

Noctis opened his eyes, they were a bright crimson color. He slowly reached his hand to his back and winced as he slowly removed the bullet from his back.

“You could have removed it” Noctis hissed as her stared down Gladiolus, “Nice shot..” He laughed at Prompto.

“You’re not mad?” 

“Oh I’m pissed, but I can’t be mad at you. It’s just I haven’t ate in awhile” Noctis groaned, “I know Gladio told you the whole thing”

“You heard us?” Prompto twirled his hair with his finger, it was his go to habit when he was nervous.

“I can hear a lot, just because I’m asleep doesn’t mean I’m not listening” Noctis laughed but was interrupted by the sharp pain still in his back. 

“It’s not healing”

Ignis sighed and opened the fridge, he pulled out a small blood bag from one of the shelves.

“How’d you find one of those!?” Gladio unfolded his arms.

“Noctis isn’t the only one who can compel people” Ignis smiled, he poured some of the bags contents into a mug, he grabbed a pitcher of tea and poured some in as well.

“There… drink this” Ignis passed the cup to Noctis. Noctis looked unsure of the beverage.

“Drink” Ignis pleaded.

Noctis sipped the liquid, he seemed to be pleased with it as he tipped the mug into the air getting every drop.

“That was pretty good” Noctis admitted, his eyes turned back to their natural blue color.

“Where to next Iggy?” 

“Lestallum, Iris should have arrived by now” Gladiolus was scrolling through the messages on his phone.

“Sounds good” Noct stood up, he stretched his back. As Noctis shirt rose up Prompto noticed his wound was fully healed.

“Oh and Noctis, if you get as to anywhere near Iris with those teeth of yours I will knock you into next week” Gladiolus said heavily.

“I would never hurt her Gladiolus, you know that” Noctis’ tone was serious, but even they both knew that sometimes Noctis wasn’t himself.

The vampire would hurt her…


	7. Chapter 7

After a quiet ride the group finally came up to the town of Lestallum. Filled with commotion and people all packed into crowds… Nocts nightmare.

Noctis’ mind was racing, there were too many people and too many heartbeats for him to keep track of. It was almost like a million drums beating in sync on both sides of his head. Gladiolus minded Nocts heartbeat, normally it wouldnt beat at all. It was causing Noctis’ body heat to fluctuate. He pressed up against Gladiolus to mask the smell of the constant flow of blood around him.

“You’re heating up” Gladiolus noted, “Almost feels like your still human”

What Noctis wouldn’t give for that, to be able to walk around not wanting to attack innocent people. His fangs were beginning to break out of his gums. He gritted his teeth to push them back in.

“Theres no way youre gonna see Iris like this” Gladiolus pulled Noctis in front of him.

“Prompto go take him to get something to eat”

“But-but” Prompto stuttered, he sighed then grabbed Noctis by his wrist and found them an alternate route to take. The came up on an alley that had gotten hardly any sunlight since never.

“I don’t really know what Gladio thinks were gonna find around here” Prompto shivered, “Noct?” he turned around and Noctis was knowhere to be found. He faced front again and was stopped by Noctis.

“Geez dude you scared me there for a sec…Noct?” His expression was blank and unemotional. Noctis pressed closer causing Prompto to trip on this feet and fall to the ground.

“Noctis don’t look at me like that…like I’m food or something”

“You are” Noctis laughed. He pressed Promptos chest into the cold cement and leaned in closer.

“Stop” Prompto begged, Noctis persisted and turned Promptos head to side.

“It’ll be quick and painless…” Noctis leaned in closer and closer. Out of the corner of Proms eye he could see Noctis’ eyes turn red and his teeth sharpened.

“Noctis stop!” Prompto yelled while kicking his feet.

Noctis paused and smiled, then started to giggle.

Prompto was confused and pushed away from the prince.

Noctis wiped his eyes, “Ohhh you should’ve seen your face…priceless”

“I thought you were serious!” Prompto threw an empty can at his friend.

“You were gonna let me too, that’s payback for shooting me” Noctis stood up holding his hand out for Prompto, “It’s still sore by the way”

“I’m sorry”

“Nevermind it, now lets go see if we can find at least something for me to eat” Noctis smacked Prompto’s shoulder and continued down the alleyway. It gave him some hope that even though his friend was a daemon he was still Noctis, naive and optimistic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for there being no spacing, when Im on mobile ot rufuses to let me make paragraphs I'll fix it as soon as I can tomorrow.

Noctis and Prompto managed to catch up with Ignis and Gladio, they were just about to enter the Inn Iris was staying at. Noctos was beginning to regret not feeding on Prompto, as the two didnt really find anything for Noctis to eat, if Noct got super desperate he would just find some mouse or rat to sink his teeth into. Lestallum seemed to have the place cleaned of all the creepy critters.

“You sure you’re ready?” Prompto asked, pulling the door to the Inn.

“If not, today will be the last time” Noctis frowned, if Noctis unknowingly attacked Iris it would all be over.

“He’d probably take my sun charm and throw me into the light to burn”

“He wouldn’t do that!” Prompto was forcing a smile.

“No but he would think it, He cant kill me because of who I am but he could definitely make me feel like crud the rest of my life.”

The two met back up with Ignis and Gladio. They all exchanged looks with each other as if they were telepathically communicating.

"Gladdy!" Iris' sweet voice broke their connection. She embraced her brother into a hug, "You aren't getting into any trouble are you?"

"Me? Nah" Gladiolus smirked.

"How are you guys? It's been so long!" She clapped her hands together. Iris was always busy with school, she never had anytime to see her brothers friends. Anytime Noctis was over she was always still at school or out with friends.

"Hey Noct!" She looked around Galdiolus. Noctis was hiding behind his bulking frame to avert her attention from him. He didn't want to completely ignore her but he didn't want to hurt her. He thought maybe he could spare her the sight of seeing Gladio knock him out of the window.

"Hiya" he muttered trying not to expose his teeth, he never knew whether they would be sharp or straight. 

"Something wrong?" She stepped towards him.

"N-No" Noctis stepped back creating the same distance again.

"He's feeling a bit under the weather" Gladio looked over his shoulder.

"You know Vam-" Prompto was interrupted by Noctis hand covering his mouth. 

"We need to go pick some things up for Ignis excuse us" Noctis sarcastically laughed.

Noctis and Prompto made there way to the marketplace and stopped in the middle. "Does she not know what you are?" Prompto stopped walking and turned towards Noctis.

"No" Noctis paced like a caged animal.

"Does she know about Gladiolus, dude why are you wigging out so much?" Prompto took note of Noctis' behavior despite the fact he was only kidding earlier he knew Noctis was losing his reach on control.

"I'm...fine, and yes she knows about him he's her brother" Noctis sighed, "She saw him turn a few years ago, and Clarus had to drop the news to her"

"She's not one?"

"Nope, I guess it skips sometimes"

Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand and within seconds they were in an alley near their previous position. Prompto gasped for air and put his hands on his knees, moving at such a fast pace took his breath away. 

"What the hell?" 

"Sorry I had to get out of there" Noctis gulped, "I can't think straight there's too much...noise" He clasped his hands on his face as it changed.

"Noct you really need to drink something" 

"What!?" Noctis growled opening up his hands. His eyes were misty and his Irises were red, sharp canines stuck out from his lips.

"I-I don't know" Prompto tapped his foot and looked around. 

"Well I need to find something or I might find it myself" Noctis shuttered, his breathing uneven. "Prompto!" Noctis' voice was gravely and deep. "Here" Prompto held out his wrist. Noctis looked up and latched his teeth onto Promptos wrist. Noctis let out a sigh of relief. Prompto leaned down to his knees, he felt his eyes beginning to feel heavy. "Noctis you're killing me" Noctis tugged at Promptos arm. "Noct!" Gladio yelled from the end of the alley. Noctis could smell Iris from around the corner. He let go of Prompto and charged to the end of the alley. Prompto slowly sulked to the ground resting his head against the pavement. Before Noctis could get to Iris, Gladio stomped in front of him. "Don't you dare!" He snarled. His eyes were golden and his teeth were sharp like a rabid dog. Noctis hissed as Gladio towered over him. He tripped back onto the pavement, and crawled away from Gladiolus. Ignis rushed over to Prompto, he was in a mumbling daze but very much still alive. Noctis turned to look at his two friends. 

"Prompto...I'm sorry...I couldnt control it" he mumbled. 

"It's oooookay" Prompto said lightly. 

"I thought you said you would try to control it?" Gladiolus cried. 

"I'm trying!" Noctis responded loudly, the noise rattled the walls of the alleyway. 

"Gladio it's okay, why didn't you tell me?" Iris demanded an answer from her brother. 

"It's pretty new for us as well, He wasnt like this a few months ago" 

"Still it wouldn't kill you keep me updated" She playfully flicked the end of his nose. 

"How are you taking this so well? He would have lunged for your throat if I hadn't been here!" Gladiolus rubbed his nose. 

"For one, my brother is a werewolf. Did you even realize you almost ripped me to shreds when you first turned?" Iris was tapping her foot. 

"I told you to leave" Gladiolus felt embarassed, Iris was going to air out all his dirty laundry in front of everyone" 

"I stayed because I wanted to make sure you were okay, you and Noctis may have your supernatural differences but you both have a side of you can't control" 

"She's right you know" Ignis slid into the conversation after putting Prompto back at his feet. 

"Relatively you are both daemons, you can both be at fault for your monsterous actions" "Where does that leave you Iggy?" Noctis snorted. "Me? Simply I'm the one who has to keep you all in check" Ignis laughed to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me" Iris laughed as the group walked back to the hotel. Noctis moped behind Gladiolus and his sister, behind them were Prompto and Ignis. 

"I can" Noctis snorted.

"Enough out of you" Gladiolus teased.

"Both of you need to quit, fighting never solves anything really" Iris bumped her brother.

Back at the hotel, Ignis set Prompto down on the lobby sofa. Noctis sat next to him and sunk into the comfortable chair. Despite just feeding he felt horrible emotionally but his body felt bright and full of life. He placed a hand on his chest, just a settle thump every few minutes was all he could feel. He thought about Luna for a minute, the last memory he had of them together was as children. They sat in a field forever picking blue blossoms, he would pick them and Luna would weave them into crowns to wear. Noctis had seen her since childhood but only in papers, he wondered if she was till the same girl he grew up with. 

"What if she doesn't accept me?" He thought, "What if I hurt her? I could never live with myself"

He tried to assure himself that she wouldn't care, Luna would always be there for him, she would care for him no matter what. 

"Hey Noct" Prompto said opening his eyes halfway. Noctis left his train of thought and turned to his best friend.

"I'm sorry" 

"Don't sweat it buddy, I would have rather you took from me than killing some random citizen, that wouldn't look good on your royal record" 

"Yeah" Noctis sighed, "I could imagine the headlines, Prince of Lucis...a monster" 

"You're not a monster Noct, you are nothing like those horrible daemons that come out at night" Prompto set a hand on his friends back. 

Noctis was disturbed by faint noise coming from outside. He looked out the lobby's doorway and cocked his head to the side like a confused animal. 

"Hello Noct?" Prompto waved his hand in front of Noctis' face, Noctis remained still. 

He examined the crowd until he heard the sound register again in his undead ears. His eyes snapped to an individual who stood out from the crowd. His clothing looked that of an aristocrat or someone with more money they knew what do with. His hair was a dark magenta color, and his eyes burned with a fiery glow. 

"Now this isn't the place I'd expect to see royalty!" The man teased, he picked up a small pin from the ground. 

"I didn't disturb you did I?" He smiled crookedly, "I shouldn't have, nobody could hear this little pin drop in all this commotion" 

The stranger walked closer, "Ardyn, it's a pleasure to meet you your majesty" He bowed and bumped Noctis' shoulder as he walked past. 

"Don't let that hunger of yours get the best of you" He chuckled. 

"Wait how do you-" Noctis shouted, but Ardyn vanished in the crowd. 

"Who was that?" Prompto was leaned against the Leville's doorway. 

"Some creepy dude" Noctis crossed his arms and scoffed. 

"Well he's gone now, do you want to come to the market with me for a sec?" 

"Sure" Noctis took a step out of the shade of the hotel and into the sunlight. The minute his skin touched the light it burned, he hissed and ran back into the lobby at such a speed he was a blur. 

"Where is it!?" He growled as he checked his pockets desperately. 

"Prince Noctis, are you okay?" A local boy Talcott called his name. 

Noctis' skin healed almost instantly but it slowly burned as the wounds disappeared. Noctis cupped his mouth, hiding his teeth that were most likely sharp due to him being on edge. 

He breathed in and out and turned to the boy, "It's a "lucky" charm my dad gave me" 

"I don't think I've seen anything like that lying around, but if I find I will definitely give it to you!" Talcott smiled. 

"Thank you" Noctis nodded. 

"I can't go out in the sunlight until I get that back" Noctis muttered, "Unless we leave at night" He turned to his friends. 

"I guess we have no choice, we'll be careful" Gladiolus nodded. 

"Going Noct-turnal for a bit" Prompto snickered. 

"Stop it" Noctis sounded agitated. 

"Sorry, saw the opp I took it!" -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these aren't exactly the longest chapters, I get a spurt of ideas and that's what goes into the chapter! Thank you for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10

The gang gathered their belongings at nightfall and headed to the Regalia. Noctis sat in is seat and pulled his jacket over his head. You got a good eight hours until the sun comes back up you know" Gladiolus smirked, he was finding joy in his friends inconvenience. "Can't be too careful" Noctis sneered. After gaining a few miles an alert came on the radio. Noctis emerged from his seat gripping it so hard the material began to rip.

_It is with great remorse that due to altercations at the signing ceremony, Insomnia has fallen..._

Noctis could barely believe the words wandering into his ears.

_It is our understanding that His Majesty Regis Lucis Caelum has passed in all the carnage, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Flueret have also been presumed dead..._

_"_ No way" Noctis shuttered, "It's not possible...it can't be...dad...Luna"

"Let us not jump to conclusions" Ignis began, "Of course we know you're not dead perhaps Luna is okay"

"What if she isn't!? And what about my father!?" Noctis hissed with his fangs bared.

"Let's just try and get more information before we jump to conclusions" Gladiolus laid a hand on Nocts shoulders.

Noctis lowered himself back into the car. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and turned to look out of the Regalia. 

"We'll get through this Noct" Prompto forced a smile as he watched his friends quiet whining. 

The next few days were hard on the Prince and is retinue. After receiving word from Cor, it was sure that his father and the king had passed. Noctis held onto the hope that Luna managed to survive the attack but patience was wearing thin. As if on cue he heard a familiar bark come from outside Hammerhead.

"Umbra!" Noctis said overjoyed, in a flash he was in front of the familiar canine.

_Everything is well, I wish that is the same case for you. I have resumed my journey to Altissia, I will keep your ring safe until I see you soon!_

Noctis exhaled slowly and smiled. He put his hand on the page touching the cactaur and moogle sticker Luna had placed. He was catching an odd scent coming from the notebook, a mixture of the usual fragrant smell it once had and firewood.

"Something wrong Noct?" Prompto tilted his head to try reading the page.

"N-nothing" Noct reached into his pocket to add something to the book. As he shut it that unpleasant smell filled his nose again.

"You seem troubled by something" Ignis' tone was worrisome.

"Just an odd smell from the book that's all...like a burnt smell" Noctis krinkled his nose.

"Maybe she wrote you after returning from the carnage of the crown city" Ignis nodded.

"Yeah you're right, I'm glad she's okay at least" Noctis' face became serious. He put the notebook back into Umbra's satchel and patted him on the head.

"Tell Luna I will be there as soon as I can!" 

"The suns coming up" The prince frowned, "Guess we are staying in the RV tonight" 

"It would appear so...I'll grab some takeout from Takka's diner"

"Sounds good!" Prompto was very excited to grab something to eat.

Later on in the RV Noctis sat against the window watching the sun slowly rise from the horizon of the Leide region.

Noctis held his hand out parallel to the window as the rays slowly crept in. The minute the warm light hit the prince's hand it burned, he let it sizzle before retracting it into his chest.

"This sucks.." he whinced. 

"I'm sorry, but hey we'll get it back" Prompto patted his friends shoulder.

"No we won't...I need that ring" Noctis sighed, "or else I'm just about as useless as any daemon" 

"Don't forget about me" Gladious butted in with a joking smile.

"I don't consider your kind to be daemons...at least you aren't destined to kill people"

"We aren't supposed to but we're capable of it" Gladio laughed, causing Prompto to gulp.

" Well I can't help it..." Noctis frowned, "Damn it if only I'd resisted it longer"

"How did you...you know..." Prompto leaned in.

"It's in my bloodline, you're born as a dhampir first then should you drink your first swig of human blood..." Noctis trailed off

Flashing back to the freak accident...King Regis had set up strict orders for the Prince to not be subjected to blood, as his son did appear human something was boiling inside him. 

The prince was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, after taking one of his strolls through the palace he would always stop in the Kitchen Quarters to grab something to snack on.

"Good Morning Prince Noctis" The butler and cook both chimed as he entered the room.

"Morning" Noctis smiled.

"We are having grilled Cockatrice" The cook smiled as she grabbed a cutting board from the counter. She began chopping some potatoes from the pantry to go with the meal.

Noctis sat at the island watching the meal being prepared, he took in the aroma of the food unaware it be the last time he'd enjoy the scent.

"Uh oh" The cook exclaimed as she lifted her hand, blood beading up from the cut.

Noctis emerged from his chair to help her, "You ok? here's a towel" he gestured her over to a chair.

Noctis began feeling dizzy, he sat down as well. He held out his hand and noticed blood on his hands, he was entranced by the liquid as of he's never seen it before.

"Taste it...Just a little bit" the thought swirled in his mind. He licked a little drop from hand and was repulsed, he dropped his hand and wiped the remainder of blood off his hands.

A sharp pain shot through his gums, the sudden ache dropped him to his knees. He covered his mouth and cried in agony as his chest began to ache and burn. 

"Go get the king!" The cook called to the butler. She crept towards the prince who was doubled over in pain. 

"Are you alright, your majesty?" 

Noctis' head lifted but his eyes weren't their perfect shade of blue anymore, they now dawned a deep crimson color.

"Your m-majesty" she winced.

Noctis hissed, and lunged for the cooks neck with his newly grown fangs bared. she screamed so loud the entire palace froze.

"Noctis!" Regis shouted at his son, startling him. The prince let go and stepped back, tears began running down his face.

"I-I'm sorry" 

"It's okay Noct, come here" Regis held his arms open to his son. Noctis slowly moved closer before falling into his fathers arms.

"It hurts" Noctis murmured into his father's shoulders.

"It's okay...I know, trust me I know" He stroked his sons head.

"I don't want to be a monster...I can't" Noctis cried.

"You won't Noctis, I'll make sure of it"


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow that's pretty deep" Prompto twiddled his fingers, becoming a vampire sounded painful.

"His old man has done a pretty good job keeping that promise" Gladio smiled, "Hey at least you just now became a monster, I've been doing this since I was 15" 

"Hehe I do remember you going through all that stuff" Noctis laughed, "Not too fun trying to learn to not shift during full moons" 

"We all have our own problems" Ignis sipped his can of ebony.

"What are you talking about? You can talk to the dead and harness supernatural creatures, whats the problem?"

"I have to watch you two" He said flatly.

Noctis and Gladiolus both smiled.

Ignis looked at Noctis' eyes and noticed the purple tint to them, the blue would slowly turn to red the more the prince became thirsty. He grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured some coffee, he grabbed a flask from his pocket and proceeded to pour a thicker red liquid into the drink.

"Here" Ignis sighed handing the mug to Noctis.

Noctis instinctively grabbed the coffee from Ignis' hand, he sniffed the liquid and shuttered.

"So if you weren't aloud to have contact with any blood or be out much anymore...how'd you start hanging out with me?" Prompto tried to break the awkward tension. He was having a conversation with his friend while he sipped coffee and blood from a mug.

"Well back when we met I was only a dhampir, there wasn't much of a problem unless there was actually blood" Noctis took another sip of his coffee, with every his eyes became sky blue again.

"True...true" Prompto stared at his feet.

"Here I've had enough, I can't spoil myself" Noctis handed the mug back to Ignis, "If I drink too much I'll only want more".

"Good call Noct" Ignis began dumping the liquid into the sink. Noctis lunged for the sink with his fangs bared. Gladio reached his arm out barring Noctis from Ignis.

"Chill" Gladiolus said sternly.

Noctis slouched and shook his head. His teeth returned to their normal shape and he sat back down on his bed.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me" he sulked.

"I'll say" Ignis continued dumping the drink out.

"It's getting worse" Noctis mumbled.

"Vampirism doesn't get worse, it's just you're not trying to control it" Ignis pushed his glasses back up and say adjacent to the prince, "You're going through a lot right now, you're worried about a lot more than you did when you were back in Insomnia.

"We need to get to Altissia, I need to talk to Luna" Noctis answered.

"Nightfall comes we leave" Ignis sat back up. The boys would have to stay entertained until their friend could walk outside again without burning to dust...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short! The next one will be longer as they head to Altissia. Thanks for reading! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Noctis wiped his eyes as he woke up from his nap, he was cradled in the back of the RV where the sunlight couldn't hit him. He looked out the window to see the night sky blanketed in millions of stars, maybe coming out at night wasn't so bad. He stretched and headed outside, his friends were playing an intense game of cards at the table and chairs out front.

"Ahh fresh air" Noctis said nonchalantly.

"Does it even matter if the air is fresh for you? Not like you need to breathe it in" Gladiolus laughed. 

Noctis paused and exhaled bluntly.

"We haven't seen Umbra in quite some time, I figured Lady Lunafreya would check on you one last time" Ignis gathered the cards and put them back into their box.

"I know, we need to get going" Noctis lowered his hands from above his head and started walking towards the Regalia.

After getting situated the group got on the road, their next stop was to Cape Caem, where Regis' boat was waiting for them.

"Not much longer till we set sail" Prompto mentioned while he sifted through the photos on his camera.

"Yep" Noctis answered as he looked out the car window.

"Something wrong?" Ignis could sense the anxiety in Noct's voice.

"Yeah-yeah I'm just worried..." Noctis began tapping his knee.

"Worried about what? It's Luna" Gladiolus patted Noctis' shoulder.

"She doesn't know" 

"That you're a vampire? She had to have known what you were before right?" Prompto looked into the backseat with a confused expression.

"I guess so...we've never talked about it, I never wanted to mention something like that" Noctis put emphasis on the end of his sentence.

"Like Gladio said it's Luna, she's not gonna disown you because of that" Prompto knodded.

"We're here" Ignis annoucned as he parked the car into the gravel near a lighthouse.

The group walked up to the lighthouse after saying goodbye to Iris and Talcott. They rode the elevator down to the boat harbor to talk to Cid and Cor.

"Be careful out there, I'm talking to the undead one in specific" Cor pointed at Noctis with his eyes furrowed, "You know Altissia has cramped spaces with lot's of people"

"Lot's?" Noctis gulped.

"Tons" Cor nodded.

"Great" Noctis frowned, nothing would look better than for Luna to hear that the future king of Lucis had practically slaughtered an entire town.

"I'll be sure to keep him under wraps" Ignis bowed slightly and stepped onto the boat.

The group followed closely behind and Cid started the boat, this would be the last time Noctis would see Lucis for awhile.

As the arrived at the port, Noctis was overwhelmed by a load of scents. As he got off the boat he saw millions of flowers being sold everywhere, all of their scents clashed together reminding him of a horrible perfume. Gladiolus stood close to Noctis, so close their arms would rub against each other from time to time. 

"I'll check us in at the Leville, you three stay put at the tables" Ignis instructed and headed inside. 

The boys sat down at one of the tables, Gladio leaned in his seat but kept an eye on Noctis as he could turn at the drop of a hat. 

Luckily for them Altissia was less busy at night but there was still a crowd. Noctis stayed still and stopped breathing, if he could at least not breathe in the smells. One thing he couldn't drown out however was the sound of heartbeats. The sound thumped in his head, like drums thundering directly in his ears. 

"You okay Noct?" 

"Y-yeah" Noctis covered his face. 

"That's a lie" Gladio muttered, "Hopefully Iggy is almost finished getting the room" 

"Why so we can get into a room and I get put in it like some caged animal?" Noctis hissed, "I don't want to be stuck in that room, I'm tired of it. I've lived my whole life being stuck" 

"If you'd like to stay here, burn up in the sun and show people what you are...be my guest" Gladio rested again. 

"I'm going to find out about Luna, I'll use my time before the sun comes up" Noctis stood up and looked around and bolted. 

"Gladio!" Prompto shouted. 

"He'll be back" 

"We just let a vampire with lack of control walk around Altissia!" Prompto sighed angrily. 

"Fine we'll stroll around, you go ahead I'll tell Ignis" 

Prompto nodded and continued through the city, he stopped when he heard the abrupt sound come from behind him. Prompto turned around to see his Noctis' silhouette. His eyes glowed a deep crimson color as he drew closer. He was dragging a body behind him before he let go, and it thumped to the ground. 

"N-Noctis this time it's not funny" Prompto stuttered, he knew Noctis wasn't kidding this time. Noctis walked into the moonlight, his eyes were red and veins pulsed from the bottom of his eyes to his cheeks. Blood was dripping was all over his mouth and shirt as he let out a crooked smile. Noctis lunged for Prompto and pinned him to the ground, giving Prompto no way to move. 

"No no no" Prompto pleaded, but Noctis was too far gone. Noctis tilted his head upward showing his teeth and latched onto Prompto's neck. 

"Noctis!" A female voice screamed. 

Noctis froze and looked up, "Luna" he breathed through his sharp teeth. 

He stood up and looked at his fiance, Luna's expression was worried she raised her trident as it emitted a bright glow. 

The light shining from it burned Noctis' skin causing him to hiss. She extinguished the light and dropped her trident to see him clearly, she cupped his face as he fell to the ground. 

"You are one" she sighed, Noctis eyes turned blue again and his teeth returned to their normal state. 

"Now you're just how I remember you" She smiled and walked over to Prompto, "I believe I have you to thank for taking care of Pryna" 

She placed her hand over his wound and healed him, "I think were pretty even after this" he smiled. 

"We have catching up to do, come with me I'll send for Ignis and Gladiolus...I assume they are with you also?" 

"Yeah" Noctis muttered, he couldn't even look his friend in the eyes after what he just did. He was confused how the two of them could be so okay with what had just happened. 

Luna grabbed her trident and began walking, "Well come on, we have lots to talk about!".


End file.
